RBN
Roblox Broadcasting Network, '''or in initials '''RBN '''is an channel owned by RBN Company Inc. which is owned by AestheticEthan 16. It is currently available in YouTube. History Early years RBN was established on February 2nd, 2019, when Magister_Games told NascarFan141 (now AestheticEthan_16) about the Robloxian television industry. It's logo at the time was the NBC logo, with text under it. It was planned to air re-runs of MBS's 1000 Ways to Oof, Good Evening Robloxia, and Let's Cook! with NascarFan141. Two days later, on February 4th, RBN made it's second logo, consisting of a black circle, with white text saying RBN. They would later change their logo on March 27th, the day RBN launched. RBN-RBS venture On April 24th, The RBS Company would buy 25% of RBN, and it's two sister channels. Around the same time, they would establish a brand new show lineup. On May 5th, AwsomeKid_007, owner of the RBS Company would make a new logo for RBN, and buy another 25% of the company. But this venture would end months later, when AestheticEthan_16 and AwsomeKid_007 got tensions with each other over a programming issue on the Roblox Television Networks Group. GamerCraft acquisition of AwsomeKid_007's stake of RBN After the feud, AestheticEthan fired AwsomeKid from his vice-president position and seized RBS's 50% stake of RBN from the company. It was that moment when new partner GamerCraft LLC, which just started their production company GamerCraft Productions, and was planning for a television network called GamerBlox, acquired AwsomeKid's 50% stake of the network, which includes RBN, RBN+, and RBNOrange. As part of the deal, AestheticEthan gave the vice-president position to GamerCraft owner RedHotBeast (known here on FANDOM as GCServerNetwork). "I am so proud that I now own 50% of RBN. We're still going to go forward with GamerBlox, but with this deal, we're not just partners anymore. We now have 2 networks. In my hands, RBN is, and will always be, 'The Television Kings.'" - RedHotBeast This era would come to a stop when AwsomeKid_007 was given 10% of RBN, after a confrontation of AestheticEthan_16, and it was now a 50%, 40%, 10% stake. MinecraftClass and RBN Courtroom Shortly after, a new show lineup was made, including RBN Courtroom. Administrator MinecraftClass was put on the show for the first episode. (as MBCNetworkSpanish's Courtroom) He was put under fire, and the next episode of RBN Courtroom would be about Minecraft again, in which he would lose the case. The next case was if Minecraft watched pornographic content, and he would lose again. The fourth case, Minecraft accused MBCNetworkSpanish of being offensive. The tables turned, and Minecraft not only lost the cast, but was put under even more fire. The fifth and final case was AwsomeKid_007 vs. Minecraft, and once Minecraft lost, RBN dismissed him on August 8th, 2019. Current Era Magister_Games would leave RBN on August 6th, 2019. After MinecraftClass was dismissed, it was announced that the first season of Courtroom had concluded, and a new season would come shortly after. The logo would switch back to the logo made by TheMagRBLX on August 7th. On September 2019, a feud between RedHotBeast, MBC, Ittr, and other GamerCraft partners (like RBN) and staffs because of Red's dictatorship in GamerCraft. This causes Red to be thrown up of the VP role of RBN, and Awsome would be the VP again. Courtroom was cancelled due to controversy that it was rigged. Shitroom replaced Courtroom, although Courtroom returned after months. October 12th, 2019, Ethan decided to have a seperate news channel to provide news content gor RBN and thus, CNN was made. CNN would now produce news for RBN and have a seperate channel. On November 2, 2019, the old discord server has been deleted, and was replaced by a other one. On November 5, AestheticEthan announced new programs for CNN called The Britain Watch and News Now. On November 6, he announced that RBN would launch officially on November 9, and would premiere new programs (programs are down below Partners.) On December 30, it would officially air it’s first programme, RBN Presscon 2019, but suddenly, was cancelled. It instead would launch on March 20. On February 8th, AwsomeKid_007 announced he was leaving the television industry. The 50% stake of RBN he had was given back. Partners * DoomMedia (DoomTV) * Extreme * REAL Network * GamerCraft LLC (owns 40% of RBN through production company GamerCraft Productions, Inc.) * RBS (owns 10% of RBN) Programming '''TO BE ANNOUNCED IN THE PRESSCON. STAY TUNED! Rating System Before the feud between AestheticEthan and AwsomeKid, RBN used the Robloxian Television Ratings System. After the feud, RBN made its own rating system inside GamerCraft called the GamerCraft Rating Board, which format is the same as the format for the United States. TV-G, TV-PG, TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-14, and TV-MA. Category:TV Channel Category:Networks